christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baconmas
"Bacomas" is the Christmas-themed episode of the Nickelodeon animated series Robot and Monster. Originally aired on December 8, 2012, it was notably the last episode of the series to premiere on the Nickelodeon channel. Plot It begins when Robot and Monster are decorating their Baconmas tree, and Monster is excited to have his and Robot's first Baconmas together. On Baconmas, Robot leaps onto Monster with excitement and they open gifts. After that, Robot reveals he invited Globitha, Lev and Uncle Kuffley. Lev puts an Organic Saint Crispy on top of the tree. But Monster reveals he invited Gart, Arpa and Grandma as well. Arpa sees the Saint Crispy on the tree, throws it away and puts a Mechanical Saint Crispy on. Lev leaps up and barely catches the ornament and they argue about which is better. Robot says it's time to celebrate in a pattern: first one of the mechanicals' traditional games, then one of the organics' games. After the organics' carolling, the mechanics teach them how to play "Present", which involves the families to battle each other. The rivals charge forward and leap at each other and fight while Robot and Monster talk about the holidays while Lev and Arpa plunge into battle literally. Kuffley body slams and shoves Gart to the ground, and Globitha charges and pole vaults over Arpa's shoulder, and knocking her out, and Arpa knocks out Monster from behind. Soon, Robot finds unconscious bodies around him and seems to have won, but he is ambushed by Gart and is knocked to the ground. Before Robot is finished off, Globitha awakes and, out of anger, leaps onto Gart, knocking him down and stealing his pole to battle him. Robot looks and sees Gart having his wheels, eyes and arms knocked off as he is being easily defeated in battle by Globitha. Afterwards, Gart falls backwards in defeat, and Globitha shouts, "Victory!". But she is upset when she sees the present was a pair of socks, believing she beat Gart senseless for nothing. After accidentally ripping them, the families become steamed. Then, Monster tries to lure them away with "bacon roast". Lev and Arpa have a huge argument over "two teaspoons of salt". Then, Robot reveals to Monster what Grandma has been saying, but it is proven when Ogo breaks in and finds out what Grandma had said. Then Lev and Arpa decide that Robot and Monster cannot live with each other and they attempt to drag them away from each other. But then, the REAL Saint Crispy appears and is revealed to be half organic and half mechanical. He creates a mouth-watering feast which causes the families to realize the other isn't so bad after all. Later, Crispy sees Ogo and gives him a seemingly magic strip of bacon so when Ogo eats it, he won't show his allergies. But it was really a fake as 5 seconds later, Ogo was on the floor unconscious. Saint Crispy leaves quickly while the paramedics arrive and save Ogo. Availability The episode made its DVD debut on the Robot and Monster: The Complete Series manufacture-on-demand DVD set, released on on November 11, 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:2012 releases